The Water Temple
by foxinsocks92
Summary: Link has gone missing, presumed to be in trouble, and while Zelda is wrapped in her dreams of romance with her hero, Sheik is worried about his friend. Will get there in time? WARNING! nongraphic NCS, yaoi, R rated. SHINK! Minor? Zelda bashing. Please R
1. Intrigue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the Zelda characters...at all  
**WARNINGS:** NCS! Yaoi, adult themes...whatever ever you want to call it and Zelda-bashing

Notes: Hi! I...this story is totally new (for me) so if it sucks sorry! Anyway it's got some pretty graphic stuff later on...but not yet. I have to actually write it first...Um...well it's a SheikxLink story...I'm new to writing these sorts of things. I've only got 1 or 2 fics up which are PG I believe, but I haven't checked so I can't remember. Anyway this is my first sex fic (if I ever actually get around to it...I am so lazy sometimes), of any kind ever and also my first story for about a year now, on fanfiction anyway...anyway hope you enjoy!  
'Thoughts'  
#Flashback#  
**(O) (x) (O)** is a change of scene

**(O) (x) (O)**

_Shiek POV_

_'Where are you Link?'_

I shifted on the not so comfortable chair. _'How did the royals do it?'_ I looked around as the spectacular paintings, vases and other things littered around the room, not taking any of it in. I'd been called here, on royal request. I didn't know, but I had a suspicion it was about Link.

I was one of Link's close friends so I was expected to keep an eye on him at times...help him out, teach him what he needed, guide him the right direction, along with all the other Sages of course.

I hadn't seen him in a about a week and half now. I'd been waiting for him, just to talk and to teach him the latest song he'd need. _'Are you ok Link? What has happened? Why have I been called in?'_

**Start Flashback**

The sun was brightly shining down onto Lake Hylia (**A/N: OH the corniness**). I watched from afar as Link washed his tools and clothes. It was just an ordinary working day. The Hero of Time had no obligations for today. Princess Zelda had told him to take the day off. Epona was grazing, quietly, nearby, keeping her ears open for anything threatening.

He was so magnificent. He was strongly muscled in all the right places, but not so much, that he looked like he was on steroids. I was tempted to tell him how I felt. I'd loved him for so long and I wanted to know if the feeling was returned. He meant so much to me though...Things would never be the same between us if I he didn't feel the same. What if he was disgusted? What if he never wanted to talk to me again? What if he felt the same? I was so scared...

I turned to my black stallion, Fyruii, behind me. He whickered and nudged me on, encouraging me. Even if I didn't tell him I...loved him, didn't mean I couldn't spend time with him! I hugged Fyruii, who usually stayed behind and minded his own business while I spent time with Link.

I turned and walked towards Link. He's so...cute. "Hey Sheik" I heard Link say, as I was coming up behind him. He hadn't turned around, so I couldn't see those beautiful, deep blue se- ok lets not go there. I didn't want to start drooling in front of him. That might ruin everything!

I sat down next him, rolling up my pant legs, so I could dip my legs in the water. I looked at him, he'd sounded strange...almost strangled when he was talking just before. Did I do something wrong? I couldn't see his face either, his hair was falling down, blocking it from view and his reflection wasn't in the clear water of Lake Hylia.

"Link? Are you ok?" I asked. I wouldn't say it, but I was worried about him. He looked up at me quickly, his eyes shining brightly, with emotions that I couldn't read. "Link? Are you ok? Answer me!" he was starting to scare me. He was silent, just looking. Did I have something on my face? I was starting to get self-conscious now.

"Sheik?" I nodded, glad he was talking. Was it just my imagination, or was he leaning forward? "I love you Sheik..." and he kissed me. Kiss me! ME! Of all people! What happened to Princess Zelda? Weren't they betrothed or something?

_'Who cares'_...I smiled into the kiss and kissed him back, deepening it. I felt his tongue on my lower lip and opened my mouth just slightly; giving him the entrance he wanted. Tongues danced, tasting each other, until we ran out of breath and pulled apart.

"I love you too, Link" I whispered, grabbing him into a hug. I felt him hug me back...I knew I would never forget this day. Never.

**End Flashback**

"Sheik! You're here! How are you?" I heard the shriek from the door and a mass of pink, and gold, which went by the name of Princess Zelda, entered the room. I sighed, not liking her company for one bit...but I couldn't exactly tell her to get out of her own home. Especially, since I wasn't even a Hylian.

"I'm fine Princess, and yourself?" going out of my way to be polite, I bowed. She smiled, sickly sweet, and I prayed she would stop it. I always felt like throwing up when I saw her smile. Pushing my sickness aside, "Why did you call me here, Princess?" "Oh, I was wondering if you'd seen Link, the darling hasn't been heard of for a while. He was supposed to be at the Water temple, but nobody has been able to confirm. I was wondering if you could." She simpered.

"No, Princess. I haven't seen him, but I will travel to the water temple and wait for him." "Excellent! Give him my best wishes and tell him I love him when you see him!" I growled under my breath. _'I'll do no such thing, your **Highness**' _I thought, but replied, somewhat stiffly though, "Of course Princess...I'll take my leave now, if I may...?" She just flicked her hand at me, signaling I could leave. She was probably day dreaming about Link...I would too if I had the time, but I had to find him first.

I prayed he was ok. Racing down the hallways, dodging all the nobles who were staying there at the time, I found Fyruii at the entrance, tied to the hitching post, waiting quietly for me. I was already going to look for Link before I was summoned so I was ready to go now anyway. Untying him and vaulting on Fyruii's back and I kicked him on. _'Please, **please** be ok Link...'_

**(O) (x) (O)**

TBC!

Hehe! Cliffy! Even it's not a good one, it's my first! Anyway hope you've enjoyed it. R&R and tell me what you think. Any comments will be welcomed...including flames if must be. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon...but I'm a slow writer, so I don't have a specific date for it.

Once again... R&R! And have a good day or night!


	2. Search

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi! (If you don't know what this means, another word for it is Slash but to put it easily is Male/Male sex scene at some point) NCS! Sheik-torture. This is supposed to be SheikxLink but it won't be the first one. But don't worry; I'll get around to it eventually! And slight Zelda-Bashing!  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Zelda. Never have and never will so don't sue. Thanks!

Notes: Hi Again! I hope it hasn't been too long since I updated. Anyway I recently had my laptop whipped and my home computer has gone in for repairs and we had to get a totally new screen _as well_...and well I don't have very many computer resources except for school but, you know teachers. Always, telling you to do this and that. Annoying really...but now I think about it, I'm rattling on so I'll get on with it!  
R&R at the end of the chapter please!  
'Thoughts'

**(O) (x) (O)**

_3rd Person POV_

Sheik arrived at the water temple, just a dawn, having ridden through the day and all night, just to get here. Fyruii, his black stallion, was covered in sweat, but he didn't notice. "Link...Are you here?" he called out into the night, hoping to hear a reply. Nothing came...dead silence. Even the water wasn't lapping against the temple walls.

Something was wrong and it was sending shivers down his back. He patted Fyruii's neck, though he wasn't sure who he was trying to comfort. Himself or his horse. It felt so wrong here. He pulled out his harp and started to play Epona's song, hoping that it would give him a clue if Link was around.

As he finished, he put the harp away and dismounted from Fyruii's back. He looked towards the sun, hoping to see something, anything that would help him. Hoof beats came from behind him. Sheik whipped around to come face to face with Epona. "ARGH!" he shrieked, from surprise, falling down landing flat at Epona's feet.

She looked down at him, her mane and tail blowing out the side. Her expression seemed to say, 'What are you doing down there?' Sheik just grumbled pulling himself to his feet. "Hey, girl. You seen Link?" Epona nodded. Was this just coincidence? He wasn't sure... Epona had shown numerous times that she was smarter than the average horse but still... it was a bit unreasonable.

"Is he with you?" a head shake. "Is he in the temple, girl?" a nod. What the? This was getting freaky. Sheik eyed Epona, warily. He moved off to the side, dismissing both the horses, and sat down by the waters edge. _'Link? Are you ok? I wish I knew where you were'_...Sheik thought, wistfully. They could be making out under the rising sun right now...if Link wasn't missing of course, or wasn't busy saving something right that minute.

"Enough of that Sheik. Link could be hurt, and you're thinking about making out with him" Sheik scolded himself. Some bard...He felt a presence behind him. It felt oddly familiar but it also had an alien feeling to it. It was the same with Link...it was almost exact actually. "Hey Link! You're o-!" he turned around...and stopped.

"Well...what've we got here?" a deep husky voice, echoed through the water and air, making it ripple. "Wa- Wait...You're not Link!" "Right...you must be Sheik, mage of Shadow, isn't it?" Sheik looked over the new comer. He looked exactly like Link...but also so different. He had black hair, red eyes, a black tunic, tights and boots, red eyes and dark skin. He even had the same Shield, sword and faerie but all black, with the faerie as the exception. It was a blood red, the same as his eyes.

"It's rude not answer and stare instead you know..." he snapped, his eyes flashing. Sheik hurriedly looked away. "What do you want?" "Nothing, Oh Bard." His tone was mocking...and suddenly, Sheik couldn't feel anything. When he looked around,properly, the stranger was gone, except for..._'The Master Sword!'  
_  
He scrambled onto his feet, and picked up the sword, dropping it instantly, as it burnt his hand. Muttering obscene curses, in all different languages, he stripped off his mask and wrapped it around his, picking up that damned blade again.

Stowing it safely away in his belt he moved towards the lake warily. He'd heard stories about this place and his recent encounter with that...person...who ever it was, hadn't helped much. Since the temple was under water... _'How am I supposed to get down there at all?'_

**1 Hour Later**

After Sheik finally figured out an interesting way to get down to the temple, he looked around. The temple was eerily quiet. Walking silently through the temple, Sheik followed the trail of dead creatures. _'Link **must** have been through here. Who else would do this?'_

He hurried on, hoping to find Link soon. It was too creepy in here to feel comfortable.

_SPLASH_

"...Ew" Sheik muttered, picking foot out of the cold, clear water. He'd been watching the walls and corridors for anything alive, only to come to this room and step into the water he hadn't noticed that was on the floor. There wasn't anything dead in here...there wasn't _anything_ at all in here, except water...and an odd tree in the middle.

"Link?" _Link? _..._Link?_ ..._Link?_ Came the echoes. A cruel laugh seemed to echo back, but the original laugh hadn't been heard. Dismissing it as a coincidence, Sheik moved further into the strange room. Looking around the tree wasn't the only thing in the room. There was a door...

He ran over to it, and searched for a lock, key-hole, trigger, anything that might open the door. "Open you stupid thing!" Sheik cried, pounding on the door. A moan came as he was about to hit it once again. He whipped around, looking for the source of the noise.

"...Link?" he chocked out. Another pain filled moan. He slowly started moving towards the tree, the only place he couldn't really see. The other side came into view, "God...Link!" he rushed forwards. "What happened?" Link's hair matted and brown looking, his skin much darker with bruises, his blood dripping from his mouth and numerous other places, turning his originally blue Zora tunic, a dark purple.

"He's not dead..." a sadly familiar, icy voice came from behind...

**(O) (x) (O)**

TBC!

_Answering Reviews_

- In this story Sheik is a guy. I believe that he and Zelda are _not_ the same person.

SaKuRaNeKo15 - Thanks for the review!

Ok. A better cliffy this time...I don't know if you could actually count the last one was a cliffy but I was excited...for whatever reason I can't remember now...though I'm high now...nail polish got EVERYWHERE today and I was cleaning it up for about half an hour so with the nail polish remover and the nail polish fumes I am sufficiently hyper! Anyway R&R! Please? A couple more reviews would be nice...please?


	3. Temple

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi! (If you don't know what this means, another word for it is Slash but to put it easily is Male/Male relationships) NCS! Sheik-torture. This is supposed to be SheikxLink but it won't be the first one. But don't worry; I'll get around to it eventually! And slight Zelda-Bashing!  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Zelda. Never have and never will so don't sue. Thanks!

Notes: Well I have finally, once again, got around to updating. Being me, it was just too much procrastinating because anything needs thinking…is work in my opinion… actually that's harsh but not the point. The point is it took me a while to actually start writing. This if anything this is most of the reason why it takes so long for me to update in between chapters. Well I'll stop my jabbering now and actually write something worth while for once!

Enjoy the story!

**(O) (x) (O)**

Last Time

Link's hair matted and brown looking, his skin much darker with bruises, his blood dripping from his mouth and numerous other places, turning his originally blue Zora tunic, a dark purple.

"He's not dead…" a sadly familiar, icy voice came from behind…

**(O) (x) (O)**

_Shiek'sPOV_

I looked around, trembling. The strange man I'd seen outside met my vision, once again. This time though, he had a smirk playing on his lips, like he found something incredibly funny. I didn't want to think what it was, for it could very well be me.

"W-What do you want?" I stuttered. '_Way to go Sheik. Strike fear into icy hearts that way, won't you?_' I bitterly thought to myself. He laughed. It was a terrible sound. I blocked my ears but it was no good, I could still hear the echo's, the sound. It was ringing in my ears and I _hated_ it.

He ignored my question and asked. "Why are you here?" "Well isn't that obvious?" I supplied, and instantly regretted it, from the look on his face, I'd pay for it too. "Well I was hoping you weren't here for him…because if you are…I can't let you go." His eyes glittered unpleasantly.

Another pain-filled moan came from Link, and I looked down to see his deep, ocean blue eyes fluttering open. "S-Sheik?" Came a tiny rasp, as if his voice was going. I stayed silent, hoping he'd say something else, confirm he wasn't dead.

"How very touching…" Dark Link's sneering, icy voice came, but I ignored it. Link was more important. "Sweik Sheetie" **(1)** "You shouldn't be here…" He managed to finish before a dark hand came down and slapped him on the upside of the head, effectively rendering him unconscious.

I looked, annoyed up at Dark Link. I gently put Link back on the floor and stood up. "What was that for, you asshole?" I demanded. He looked at me, his eyes raking over my form. He moved around me, checking my out form every angle. I started to get very nervous when he started to make noises of approval.

I pulled out the healing potion that was conveniently (**A/N: Sorry. Plot hole sheepish smile**) in my pocket and poured some onto Link's lips before resting it in his shield and started to back away, from Link and his copy. Dark Link started to stalk towards me, a hungry look in his eyes.

I looked around the room with wild eyes, praying for a doorway to be near by. 'There!' the door I'd come in was over to my left. Sparing a look at Link and Dark Link I made a run for the doorway. I could hide in the temple and come back for Link. I know it was cowardly but I couldn't think of anything else to do…I wasn't the Hero of Time anyway… I wasn't brave…or as brave anyway.

Deep sounding splashing came from behind me, steadily getting closer, with ease. Suddenly they stopped. '_What th-_' "Oof!" I went down ungracefully and Dark Link landed on my back. My head went under water and I couldn't breath. I pushed up managing to get my head up, gulping in deep gulps of air.

"Thought you could get away? Not from me you won't…" his deadly whisper in the shell of my ear. I closed my eyes, shuddering. "N-No…S-St-Stay away from me" I stuttered out. "No. I don't think I will. Your cute, sexy, and definitely a virgin" he summed up, making me blush all the way down to my neck, in shame and embarrassment. "Yup…definitely a virgin. Don't worry, Love" I shuddered, repulsed at the name, "It won't hurt…much." I whimpered, silently.

He latched onto my wrist, pulling ropes from behind his shield and dragged me over to the tree…probably the one place that was marginally dry. He tied my wrists to the tree, and picked up Link. "Where are you taking him?" I cried fearfully.

"Just putting the trash out…" He replied, carrying Link towards the door.

**Outside**

_Link POV_

I awoke to the tugging of the collar on my tunic, and the…undeniable feeling of floating. I groaned, my eyes opening slowly, licking my lips. I instantly felt better…not much, grant you, but better. I looked around me, noticing the water and the white mane of my faithful mare, Epona.

"Sheik?" I ground out, my throat sore. I nicker was my only answer. "Sheik?" I called out, louder, regardless of the pain. Again no reply…He wasn't here. Maybe I'd only imagine him down in the temple…speaking of which, where was I? Other than in water, obviously.

I stopped floating and felt solid ground under my body. I tapped Epona on the nose, the mare immediately letting go on my collar. I rolled over, coughing up blood, and numerous other things, from my body. She nuzzled my back, and I heard more hoof beats. "Sheik?" I called out hopefully.

I looked up, only to find Sheik's stallion, Fyruii. '_Wait…why is Fyruii here, if Sheik isn't?_'. "No…" I looked back at the waters edge, in horror. "No…No…Sheik! Sheik! You have to be here!" I stumbled to my feet, rushing to the water, again.

"_SSSSSSSSHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKK!"_

**Back In The Temple**

_Shiek POV_

I fretted, alone, cold and soaked in water, waiting, terrified for Dark Link to come back…or better yet, Link back, with Dark Link vanquished. '_I wish…he wasn't even moving when he was taken outside…_' I sighed. It seemed a lost cause. "If only I could get these ropes off." I pulled, and getting absolutely no where. "LET ME GO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"No…I haven't had my fun yet. It's awfully boring down here…especially without any good fucks around…People don't really come down here, after all" Dark Link's icy tones came filtering from the door way. I whipped my head up…and he was alone. No Link…me…all alone…with Dark Link…

I whimpered, quietly, close to tears. "Don't cry…at least not yet." He pushed my down to the ground, the ropes moving down the tree, and twisted me around. "Such a pretty face…" he ripped my mask off, as well as my shirt. He slipped off his own sword, shield, belt and tunic, his hat already fallen off when he tackled me.

His fingers traced patterns up and down my chest and face, feeling me all over. I squirmed, "Don't touch me!" I spat out, my terror not showing through my voice yet. He slapped me over the face, "Quiet. You'll only speak when _I_ wanted you too!" He snarled and went back to humiliating me.

He hummed appreciatively and pulled off the rest of my clothes, be devesting himself of his own, his erection quite plain now. He fondled me, played with my body, kissed me and so much more. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore him.

_SLAP_

"Keep your eyes _open_, slut" he demanded of me. I shook my head fervently. He slapped me again, harder. "Maybe you didn't hear me…EYES. _OPEN_." He spat dangerously. I opened my eyes reluctantly, tears pushing harder. '_Oh god… please no…what did I ever do to deserve this torment! I only tried to help Link, is that so bad?_'

He pushed open my legs and thrust in violently. I screamed. I had never screamed for hard in my life, but then I had never felt such pain, either. Tear poured down my cheeks, as I'm sure blood was doing from down below as well. He continued using my body, ignorant of my plight, not that he would care even if he did notice.

He was enjoying himself, I could just see it. The ecstasy written on his face, his moans and grunts. "Stop! Stop! STOP!" I begged, the pain becoming too much. He ignored me, revelling in the sensations of his own pleasure. "So…_tight_!" he moaned again and started thrusting harder, quicker.

I couldn't feel anything but pain, it was so blinding. I felt him shudder, and scream with ecstasy. I couldn't do anything except gasp for breath, trying not to choke on my tears and try to push past all the pain, to think clearly. "Mmm…that was great…we should do this again…but," he sighed. "Until then, my slut, good bye…" and everything went black.

**(O) (x) (O)**

_3rd PersonPOV_

Dark Link looked down on the unconscious face of the beautiful young man he had just used and abused. He smiled thinly, the smile that would strike fear into the hearts of the bravest men. He pulled out of the body, gracelessly and picked up all the clothes.

He silently, clothed himself and Sheik, before picking up the lifeless Sage and taking him to the front door of the temple and dropping him in the water and watched him float up. "Goodbye…I can't wait to enjoy you again…" and walked away.

**(O) (x) (O)**

TBC!

**(1)** Believe it or not, I made this mistake when I was talking to my friend on the way home from school. I meant to say Sheik sweetie, but anyway…It seems I can't stop making a fool of myself sighs anyway enough of my ramblings, you've waited long enough, so I should shut up and get on with the story!)

_Answering Reviews!_

Firebirdy – thanks very much! I'll update as often as possible...or at least try to!

Purplelizard – thanks very much big smile!

Hello loyal fans…if there are actually any of you but anyway. To all those people who have read this story, I hope you're enjoying it! I actually considered ending it with Sheik dying then but…I like this ending better…plus I have something else planned.

Anyway I shall try (the key word it _try_) to update soon…but as usual, being me we won't be getting anywhere fast…

Anyhow… R&R Everyone and I'll be a very happy writer! (Please? Pretty please? With cherries on top? puppy dog eyes)


	4. Background

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi! (If you don't know what this means, another word for it is Slash but to put it easily is Male/Male relationships) NCS! Sheik-torture. This is supposed to be SheikxLink but it won't be the first one. But don't worry; I'll get around to it eventually! And slight Zelda-Bashing!  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Zelda. Never have and never will so don't sue. Thanks!

Notes: Well hi! If you're reading this and have been keeping track of the story and such, you're probably not thrilled with me right now for me taking so long just to write a chapter. Sorry about that! Anyway, after Christmas and New Years and such going home on the train (9 hour trip – no stops, most boring thing EVER) I finally got my ass in gear and decided to type something.

**(O) (x) (O)**

Last Time

I looked up, only to find Sheik's stallion, Fyruii. '_Wait…why is Fyruii here, if Sheik isn't?_'. "No…" I looked back at the waters edge, in horror. "No…No…Sheik! Sheik! You have to be here!" I stumbled to my feet, rushing to the water, again.

"_SSSSSSSSHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKK!"_

And

I couldn't feel anything but pain, it was so blinding. I felt him shudder, and scream with ecstasy. I couldn't do anything except gasp for breath, trying not to choke on my tears and try to push past all the pain, to think clearly. "Mmm…that was great…we should do this again…but," he sighed. "Until then, my slut, good bye…" and everything went black.

**(O) (x) (O)**

**Inside The Temple**

_Dark Link POV_

As I walked back into the temple, happily sated by my brief…er…romp, I felt a small presence in my domain. I was used to some things always in the temple for the reason that not only I lived here, but most were creatures. No this, had a distinctly human feel too it. I knew it couldn't be Link and or the little Sage: Sheik, because I'd personally seen to them to be out of the temple, and I've always known there is no other human in the this temple.

As I walked back into the main room…MY main room, the presence became stronger. "Ah…Dark Link…Been up to your…extra curricular activities again?" A soft purring came, from my tree. "Noorbu…What are you doing here?" I growled. "As pleasant as always, I see. Well since it seems you're _so_ happy to see me-" "Stop whining woman and tell me!" She sniffed, annoyed. "Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the Master would like to see you."

"Later. I'll see him later." "No, I think you'll see him now…" and with that, they were gone, the temple sealed for however long the guardian was gone.

**Outside The Temple**

_3rd person POV_

"Sheik…why did you have to come? Why couldn't you have stayed away? Why do you have to care? You wouldn't be hurt if you didn't…" The words came repeatedly from Link's mouth, in a whisper, his eyes glazed. Epona had once again dragged him from the water to a tree he couldn't lean against, though it was more like slumping.

She nibbled his ear, before biting it _hard_. "OW! JESUS CHIRST!" Link exploded in a flurry of movement, sword slashing at the air, frightening Epona and Fyruii a couple of meters away. Link continued to curse before falling back down next to the tree and bursting into tears. (**A/N: I feel so bad. I'm making him a bit of a wuss. Sorry!**)

"I miss you Sheik…" Link looked up at the horses, one pacing the lakeside, the other just standing there. The lake was still blue, with no shadows of nothing coming up. "Epona, can't you do something about him?" Link pointed towards Fyruii. She just snorted and continued to watch the lake.

"…Is there something there?" Link looked back to the lake, with some hope. The horses and had better senses than he had, so maybe they could hear or see something. He scrambled to the bank and peered into the water before pacing along with Fyruii. Epona just shook her head, amused.

**10 Minutes Later**

"URGH! Nothi-" Link cut off, as a black shadow seemed to appear, getting closer to the surface each second. "Sheik?" His eyes lit up. "It's Sheik!" He screeched, just as Sheik, himself, broke the water's surface. Fyruii and Link launched themselves into the water at the same time. Link managing to go further because he actually knew how to swim.

As he reached Sheik's prone form, he felt around his neck for a pulse. He sighed with relief before towing him back to shore. His pulse was strong, but very erratic. He never noticed the trail of blood following him…

**(O) (x) (O)**

**Ganondorf's Lair**

_Dark Link POV_

There's something about waiting for the most dangerous man in the world, to just come and talk to you. Not that I expected him to _just_ talk to me. Of course not. I looked like his greatest enemy, the man he wanted to crush. He played games with me often, pretending I was Link and 'raping' me, before 'killing' me. If he'd really wanted to kill me I would be here anymore being that I'm his creation.

The doors in front of me opened and I swaggered in. There wasn't a need to look scared of him when I wasn't. After all, I was stronger than anyone…except Ganon himself. "You called?" I asked, my voice as icy as possible. I didn't want him to get any illusions that weren't true.

"Update me. Have you seen the little Hero?" His voice took on a dangerous quality, as it always did when he mentioned Link. "Yes. He was there earlier. I defeated him, but did not kill him, as one of the Sages, a Sheikah I believe, came for him." "Why did you kill BOTH!" He roared. He was obviously displeased with me. Not that I cared. He could do whatever he wanted.

I'd grown at an impossible rate, and he'd for some reason, found me irresistible and had used me often. I didn't know what kindness was, I'd only heard of tales of it. Nobody felt pity for me, and I didn't want it. It was weakness. So wa kindness. If you cared for someone, anyone, they could be used against you. No better to stay a loner. Just how I liked it anyway. I'd never been a people person and Noorbu put me straight of people anyway. She was annoying and Ganon was worse.

I came back to the moment. "Because I was distracted, therefore not able to kill both of the, Master" I said it stiffly. I had seen the glint in his eye, and I knew I would be punished for this. I was right. His fist went straight to my face, throwing me to the ground. "guards! Take him to my chambers! Tie and shackle him!" He growled and walked away, cape billowing behind him. I sighed and just lay there, letting the guards to their business. I wouldn't be able to get away in the end anyway. It just wasn't worth it in the end…

**(O) (x) (O)**

**TBC!**

_Answering Reviews!_

Thana'al – thanks very much for your insight, and helpful hints. They played a big part in this chapter!

Hellcat805 – lol thanks for the confidence boost! Anyway I like Sheik too! I don't really know the other adventures of legend of Zelda except OOT and Windwaker, but yes, Sheik is cute!

Voltor - laughs ok, here is your update!

Hi! From Thana'al's reviws I decided to take it to heart and do a bit about Dark Link as you can see! Anyway hope you liked it! Don't worry though, I am getting around to the lemon between Shiek and Link, you might just have to bear with me for a few more chapters. I'm really _really_ sorry about taking so long, I'm a bit useless when it comes to this sorta stuff…or maybe I'm just lazy, either way, sorry about the long wait!

Anyway R&R! I look forward to it and cya next time!


	5. Epilogue

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi! (If you don't know what this means, another word for it is Slash but to put it easily is Male/Male relationships) NCS! Sheik-torture. This is supposed to be SheikxLink but it won't be the first one. But don't worry; I'll get around to it eventually! And slight Zelda-Bashing!  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Zelda. Never have and never will so don't sue. Thanks!

Notes: Hi again! I'm back, so much gas been going on but I won't bore you too long with all my crap… I'm really, really sorry for taking so long in updating this story. I'm sure most of you thought I was going to be like some of those other authors who stop mid way with their stories and never finish them (don't you just _hate_ that? I know I do, drive me utterly insane). I also have changed my name from Deathscythe Duo to Shinigami Soldier…I don't know why but I like this name more soo I changed it. Ok enough of my dribble and drabble, on the with story and I'm incredibly sorry if it sucks!

Oh one more thing, I've been getting some flames and such about how I apparently 'suck' because I think Sheik is a guy…I did ask for no flames and for those people who think I'm stark raving mad for thinking Sheik and Zelda are different people, screw you pal, we have different opinions. No offence meant to anyone!

May the peace be with you! (Ok I'm really sorry I couldn't resist)

**(O) (x) (O)**

Last Time

As he reached Sheik's prone form, he felt around his neck for a pulse. He sighed with relief before towing him back to shore. His pulse was strong, but very erratic. He never noticed the trail of blood following him…

**Hyrule Castle**

Link POV

I sat next to Sheik as I watched his chest go up and down with his breaths. I hadn't known where else to take him after finding him in the lake. The doctor said he'd been raped…I buried my face in my hands, almost crying every time I remembered that statement. My poor Shiek…

**Flashback**

"Oh LINK!" A high pitched squeal came from the front gates of the castle. I saw a pink blur race towards me, and I reluctantly turned to deal with Princess Zelda. "You're back! Have you saved Hyrule yet? Kiss me hello, Link! Link! Oh! Malon will be _so_ jealous! I got to see you first! Did you get another horse? Who's on Epona's back?"

I vainly tried to shut her up. I had Fyruii tailing me because he wouldn't leave Shiek alone and well…Epona was the only horse I trusted enough to ride and have Shiek slumped over the back at the same time and as I vaulted off my faithful mare Shiek and slumped fully on her back, still unconscious.

I glared at the Princess willing her to curl up and die in a gutter or something… 'No wait…that's too harsh Link…' I wished she's just piss off!

**Flashback End**

That had been my welcome back and it hadn't been oh so welcoming in my opninion anyway. 'They need to learn who to say hello…'. I looked at the unconscious Shiekah again, sleeping in my room, on my bed…I'd been sleeping on the floor and my spine wasn't going to forgive me for a long time for this…Stone floors are NOT comfortable, despite what anyone says to you.

When I had had the doctor over to look over Sheik, he had told me that he didn't know how long Shiek would be asleep. It could take hours, day, months, years or possibly never. In other words he was telling me not to get my hopes up. I sighed, today had been the last day I could stay here and watch my beloved before I had to go back and continue to fight for Hyrule.

I got up and kissed Shiek softly before walking out the door, a tear slipping down my face and I pulled out my Ocarina to play Epona's song.

**(O) (x) (O)**

_Shiek POV_

I had remained at the castle for a long time, just recuperating while Link was around, fighting in the temples, killing random beasts and just in general saving Hyrule. I missed him terribly and wished he could have stayed, waiting for me to wake up.

I had just recently got back a report that Link had defeated the monster in the Water Temple. I had been ecstatic…I would no long be haunted by the dark spirit of that place though he would always be in my nightmares…I wished never to see him again and though I wouldn't in life…there was no telling when I died.

Princess Zelda was fussing around the stables when I whistled my stallion over. When he came into view his face and just general appearance was laughable. Zelda had apparently braided his mane and tail and he had _pink_ in his mane and tail to boot. I snickered to the point I fell over and it felt like I was going to die from laughter.

Fyruii didn't seem all that amused though. I wonder why…

That night I returned to Impa's dwelling and stayed in hiding, to fearful to come out and do my duty of helping Link with the songs and temples. Impa did it all instead and each time the guilt ate away at me, and each time Impa came back with the same message from Link. 'I love you, Shiek and miss you…hope you are well, Link'.

I cried often, during those months. What he was hurt? Or killed? It was inevitable for something bad to happen to him. What is it was my fault? What if Impa missed something that I wouldn't have and he died because of it! In fact the only reason, it seemed, I stopped cry was when I found out that Link had done it; he had killed Ganondorf and he was trapped in the next realm, hopefully to never return.

Impa suggested I go to Hyrule to see him, congratulate him, seeing as he'd just conquered the most feared man in the land. I agreed with her, after all, I think in doing that, he deserved some sort of reward, or at least a decent welcome that didn't involve large amounts of squeaking and pink.

**(O) (x) (O)**

_Link POV_

I sat at Lake Hylia thinking, sadly. I hadn't seen Sheik in months…I thought he loved me, but obviously he didn't. I mean, if he did, wouldn't he have come to see me once in a while? And actually try to help me with the temples? Well since he didn't do any of that I assumed that he didn't want to see me anymore.

"Epona?" I called softly. I want something warm to hug, and if it was my mare, so be it; at least she was faithful and always there for me. She came over, snuffling in my hair gently. I got up and hugged her. Why did I care if Shiek didn't love me anymore?

'Because I love him…'

God, I loved him so much it hurt…and here he was, leaving me here with Princess Pink (or as I termed her, Pain-In-The-Ass). I heard hoof beats and I looked up, to see Shiek, astride Fyruii, both just standing there. "…Sheik?" I whispered softly. I was too scared that it was just my imagination and he would just leave soon.

He jumped off Fyruii and rushed over hugging me (more like strangling me) but I didn't care; I hugged him just as hard. "God, I thought you hated me…" "Never…I will always love you…" "Me too…" I whispered. I would do all I could to protect him, for he was mine…and no one was going to take him away from me _ever_ again.

_**THE END**_

_Answering Reviews!_

Luffy V'shile – Thanks very much for drawing this to my attention! XD So, yeah I decided to repost chapter 5 and see if I could make it better some how or just basically a bit better…because it was kinda crap, especially since it was kinda rushed…anyway thanks very much for the review!

Orianai - I'm sorry you think this way but well…but we obviously have different opinions so next time you feel the need to flame someone go bash you fist in to a wall please and save me the pain of having listen to your crap

Yoh's Girl – Well at least you're nice about expressing your opinion. sniffs anyway I'm glad you find me amusing sarcasm sarcasm. The whole Zelda area is split over this one…but you can think that, and I'll keep thinking Shiek's a guy…

Hellcat805 – Thank you SO much for staying around and not giving up hope and all those sorts of happy greetings. You've been a great morale booster through out this and so on and once again thanks!

Ayad AlJihad – Lol thanks very much, I try!

Ok thanks once again for all the reviews and I'm sorry if you got scared away from some of my er…_harsh_ language to the flames but don't worry, I'm not violent! And I don't bite! I know it was a bit of a sap ending and such but anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it!

R&R and cya around next time!


End file.
